Mon petit docteur
by Foxyperv
Summary: alors voila c'est une fic écrite pour mon petit frere j'ai nommé Pilou et c'est sur un couple que je suis sure que vous n'avez jamais et qu'il adore c'est ces 2 persos favoris il les a juste mis ensemble


NDA : Voili voilou, une fic pour mon petit Pilou d'amour qui adore ces deux là 

Disclaimer : One piece ne m'appartient pas mais j'adorerais avoir Chopper

**Mon petit docteur**

C'était une journée normale sur le Vogue Merry. Dans la cuisine Sanji faisait la vaisselle et Nami dessinait une carte, assise à la table.

_Pourquoi je pense à lui comme ça…_

Sur le pont Zoro faisait la sieste et Robin lisait.

…_Avant je le trouvais trop cool, mais maintenant…_

A l'arrière du bateau Usopp préparait ses munitions à côté de Chopper qui, lui, confectionnait des médicaments.

…_Je le trouve…__**mignon**_

Luffy se trouvait à sa place, sur la figure de proue du navire, et songeait aux évènements survenus quelques jours plutôt.

**Début du flash-back**

Une tempête énorme s'était abattue sur le Vogue Merry, le vent soufflait, la pluie tombait et tout l'équipage peinait à manœuvrer le bateau. Les maudits par les fruits, affaiblit par la pluie, tentait tant bien que mal à aider leur camarades mais, redoutant la mer, ne pouvaient faire grand-chose.

Luffy néanmoins, et comme à son habitude, ne se souciait pas de la mer enragée et, voyant qu'une corde avait lachée, monta le long des cordages pour la réparer…et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Luffy tomba à l'eau. 

Tout d'abord il ne comprit pas, il était en train de rattacher la corde lorsqu'il se fit éjecté du bateau, la surface de l'eau déchainée se rapprochant dangereusement. Puis il se trouva dans l'eau, ne pouvant plus bouger, sombrant doucement. Notre capitaine essaya vainement de remonter à la surface mais le manque d'oxygène se fit vite sentir et il perdit connaissance, s'excusant auprès de ses amis de ne pouvoir continuer l'aventure avec eux.

Et puis il sentit de petits coups contre sa poitrine, suivit d'une douce et chaude pression sur ses lèvres. Très agréable. En même temps de l'air pénétra dans ses poumons, lui faisant cracher l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, vit les silhouettes de ses amis penchées au-dessus de lui, entendit quelques cris de soulagement puis il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il se trouvait dans un lit, à côté d'une fenêtre, dont les rideaux tirés ne laissaient filtrés que quelques rayons de soleil. Il se releva brusquement en criant :

« -Wow ! Mais je suis où, moi ?!

- A l'infirmerie »

Luffy se tourna vers là où provenait la voix et vit Robin, assise à son chevet, un livre à la main, lui souriant gentiment.

« A l'infirmerie, répéta-il, Mais, pourquoi ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

Le brun réfléchit quelques instants. Ah oui, c'est vrai.

« Ben…je me souviens de la tempête, ma chute dans l'eau et puis plus rien. Juste des images floues. _Et cette drôle de sensation._

- Oui, c'est normal. Quand nous t'avons repêché, tu ne bougeais plus. Nous t'avons tous crûs mort. Heureusement, Chopper était là.

- Chopper ?

- Oui, il t'a réanimé par bouche-à-bouche.

- Ah d'accord…QUOI ?! »

Ainsi donc cette agréable pression sur sa bouche n'était autre que celle des lèvres de Chopper. A cette pensée Luffy se sentit devenir cramoisi et baissa la tête pour cacher sa gène. Mais c'était sans compter sur la perspicacité de l'historienne qui, devinant la raison de son embarras, ne put s'empecher de rire doucement. Le capitaine leva la tête et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« - Tu n'a pas à être géné. C'est agréable d'être embrassé même si c'est un simple bouche-à-bouche.

- Oui, mais…attend. Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- C'est assez flagrant, dit-elle en riant à nouveau, Quoique je ne crois pas que les autres aurait interpréter juste. Ils auraient juste pensé que ça te génait, pas que tu avais aimé. »

Notre héro acquiesça et dit :

« - Tu ne diras rien, hein ?

- Promis. »

A ce moment là, on frappa à la porte et le reste de l'équipage entra pour avoir des nouvelles de leur capitaine. Tous étaient soulagés de voir qu'il semblait être en parfaite santé mais lorsqu'il voulut se lever pour aller manger Chopper s'interposa, à la surprise de tout le monde.

« - Non luffy ! Tu est resté longtemps dans l'eau hier, et je voudrais être sur que ça n'affectera pas ta santé à long termes. Donc aujourd'hui tu restes ici que je sois sûr que tu sois complètement rétabli.

- Mais j'ai faim !

- Sanji t'apportera à manger.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, tu restes ici. »

Devant la résolution ferme du docteur, Luffy n'eut pas d'autres choix que de céder en râlant que c'était pas juste et qu'il avait envie d'aller à sa place pour admirer l'horizon. Mais en réalité il n'avait aucune envie de rester une journée entière, seul avec le renne. Après tout, il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il avait apprécié le bouche-à-bouche et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise avec son ami.

Un peu plus tard, après que Luffy eut finit de déjeuner, Chopper voulut l'ausculter.

« - Est-ce que tu peut enlever tes vêtements Luffy ?

- Hein , paniqua-t-il, Pourquoi ?!

- Ben pour que je puisse t'examiner, dit le docteur d'un air étonné, ça sera un peu dur de le faire de manière correcte si tu gardes tes habits.

- Ah oui d'accord. Désolé. »

Le brun se déshabilla en silence, les joues légèrement rosies et se demandant pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte. Lorsqu'il ne fut couvert que d'un caleçon, Chopper s'approcha et se mit à le tater un peu partout, ce qui fit frissonner notre capitaine.

_Ouah ! Moi qui pensait que ses sabots serait froids mais pas du tout. Ils sont chauds, comme des mains. Et qu'est-ce qui sont doux._

« - Mmh, bizarre, murmura le renne, puis à haute voix, Tu es très tendu, je me demande d'où ça vient, peut-être un effet secondaire de ton bain prolongé. En tout cas, c'est mauvais pour tes muscles alors il faut faire quelque chose.

- Comme quoi ?

- Un massage. »

Luffy se raidit encore plus. Quoi ?! Chopper allait le masser ?

« - Bon, met-toi sur le ventre. »

Le brun obéit apréhendant la suite des évènements. Il sursauta quand il sentit le renne s'asseoir à califourchon sur le bas de son dos et commencer à frotter sa colonne vertébrale mais ce n'été pas désagréable. Les mouvements de Chopper laisser deviné que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. L'espace d'un instant Luffy se demanda où il avait pu apprendre ça, puis, son esprit et son corps s'engourdissant de plus en plus, il finit par s'endormir.

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait toujours dans l'infirmerie, en caleçon mais recouvert d'une couverture. Il entendit des bruits à côté de lui et tourna la tête pour voir Chopper lui tournant le dos, en train de s'affairer, des pots et des flacons tout autour de lui. Le docteur était tellement concentré qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son capitaine était réveillé et celui-ci en profita pour l'observer et laisser libre cours à ses pensées.

_Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il ressemble à une peluche. Il est vraiment trop mignon. Hé, minute. J'ai dit __**mignon**__ ? Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Ben faut croire que non. Bah ! Pas grave. Du moment que ça ne me coupe pas l'appétit._

Il en était là, à tergiverser, quand le renne se rendit compte qu'il s'était réveillé.

« - Oh salut ! T'as bien dormis ? 

- Oui ! 

- Tant mieux, tu va pouvoir te lever et aller prendre ton déjeuner.

- O.K. Attend, déjeuner ? Mais quand je me suis endormi je venais juste de le prendre.

- Tout juste, t'as dormi 24h, ce qui t'a permis de récupérer, et tout semble normal, tu peut donc t'en aller. »

Luffy acquiesça, se rhabilla et partit.

**Fin du flash-back**

Depuis qu'il était sortit de l'infirmerie Luffy avait retrouvé ses petites habitudes et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Mais en réalité, quelque chose clochait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il ne faisait que penser à quel point **son petit renne** était mignon et sa présence lui manquait terriblement. 

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas Chopper aussi bien qu'il le pensait. C'est vrai quoi ! Il en a appris des chose en quelques heures : ses lèvres sont douces, il peut devenir très strict quand il s'agit de ses patients, ses sabots sont chauds comme des mains et il sait **masser**. Et bien en plus. A la pensée du docteur assis sur lui, frottant son dos de manière experte, Luffy se sentit rougir. En plus il n'était qu'en caleçon. Encore plus rouge. Non, en définitif quelque chose n'allait pas, et il devait savoir pourquoi. Le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair : Robin.

L'historienne ne fut pas surprise lorsque son capitaine lui demanda de l'aide. Posant son livre, elle lui demanda simplement :

« - Chopper ? »

Hochement de tête, petit sourire.

« - Explique.

- Je fais que penser à lui, je veux mieux le connaître, sa présence me manque, je le trouve mignon…

- …Et tu veux savoir pourquoi. »

Encore une fois : hochement de tête, petit sourire.

« - Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu est tombé amoureux de lui.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire, lui dire ?

- Ca, c'est à toi de le décider. »

Le brun resta silencieux un moment, puis la remercia et repartit réfléchir à sa place. Robin le regarda partir avec un tendre sourire. Quand elle lui avait expliqué pour Chopper, il n'avait pas demandé si c'était mal d'aimer un garçon, un animal ou son nakama. Il l'avait simplement accepté. Et c'était pour son attitude dans ce genre de situation qu'elle l'avait rejoint.

Tout le monde dormait, tout le monde sauf un certain capitaine qui se posait encore et toujours la même question : Comment je lui dit ?

_Je lui dis direct ou je lui fais une déclaration ? Est-ce que je lui donne un bouquet en même temps ? Et après ? Je le prends dans mes bras ? Je l'embr… Quoi ?_

Quelqu'un venait de passer devant son hamac. Intrigué, Luffy se redressa pour voir et vit la porte se refermé sur un grand chapeau rose, celui de Chopper. Le brun resta un moment interdit, puis se leva et le suivit.

Le petit renne était monté sur le pont et se dirigeait vers les tangeriniers de Nami. Le capitaine pensa un instant qu'il avait eu une petite faim mais le docteur se contenta de s'allonger au milieu des arbres. Cela titilla la curiosité du brun qui s'approcha doucement.

« - Qu'est-ce tu fais là, Chopper ? »

L'interpellé sursauta brusquement, puis se calma en le reconnaissant.

« - Oh, c'est toi ? Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non, je ne dormais pas. Alors, pourquoi t'es là ?

- Un manque de forêt.

- Quoi ?!

- Ben, je suis un renne, et normalement j'habite la forêt, mais à la place je suis sur un bateau, donc il est normal que de temps en temps la forêt me manque, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. »

En parlant, Luffy s'était approché et assis à côté de son docteur favori.

« - Mais quand même, je comprends pas trop pourquoi tu viens ici. T'est toujours sur le bateau, et c'est pas une forêt.

- Je sais, mais tu verras que si tu te couches et que tu regardes les étoiles, tu auras l'impression d'être dans un bois au bord de la mer.

- O.K…Et c'est vrai ! On dirait trop qu'on est sur la terre ferme.

- Oui, enfin presque.

- Comment ça ?

- On est sur du bois, pas de la terre. Alors l'illusion n'est pas complète et, à chaque fois, je n'ai pas comblé ce manque.

- Ah oui, d'accord. »

Le brun se sentit désolé pour le petit renne et voulut l'aider. Il utilisa donc sa cervelle, il l'utilisa tellement que, par la même occasion, il en découvrit de nouvelles utilités. Et il finit par trouver. Il prit Chopper, le posa sur son ventre et l'encercla de ses bras.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je complète l'illusion. Comme je ne peux pas amener de la terre, je te prends dans mes bras pour faire comme si on faisait pareille mais sur terre. »

En effet, c'était parfaitement l'impression que le docteur avait. Il sentit le manque partir petit à petit et en fut très reconnaissant à Luffy.

« - Merci.

- De rien. »

_Ah ! Que je suis bien avec lui dans mes bras, a regarder les étoiles, que j'aimerais lui di… Attends, mais je peux lui dire là. Oui, c'est maintenant_ _ou jamais._

« - Ch-Chopper ?

- Mmh ?

- Je…je t'…je… »

_Allez quoi ! Dis-lui !_

«- Je t'aime ! »

Pas de réponse. Luffy attendit plusieurs secondes à regarder les étoiles. Toujours rien. Il commença à s'inquiéter. Et si l'autre lui en voulait.

« - Euh…Chopper ?

- Rzzz. »

Eberlué, le brun regarda le petit renne entre ses bras et constata qu'il s'était endormi. Il sourit tendrement et resserra son étreinte, déposant un baiser sur le front du docteur. Et voilà ! Il avait confessé son amour et l'autre dormait. Il rigola doucement à cette pensée.

_Peut-être qu'il m'a entendu dans son sommeil. Qui sait ? En attendant, je suis là, avec lui dans mes bras, à regarder les étoiles alors je ne vais pas m'en plaindre._

Luffy sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et sourit.

_Bonne nuit, mon petit docteur._

OWARI 

Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Je sais, c'est pas terrible mais laissez une review pour mon petit Pilou SVP. 


End file.
